Skins Meets South of Nowhere
by tapat88
Summary: Skins Meets South of Nowhere as the title suggests. Based on Gen 2 skins  Naomily  and SON gang. Set 1 year after Freddie's birthday, Naomi never gave her speech. All of them were fated to meet again and everyone seems to have ended back up in Bristol.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first of all, I'm not a writer and this is my first fansfic. I'm a huge Naomily fan and i kind of liked SON before so I toyed of the idea about interconnecting their story lines so some of the actual things that happened on the finale of Skins Gen 2 and SON didn't happen. Most notably, Naomi's true love speech because the story will start before that scene and you could see how one moment can change everything. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"_**Preview"**_

(Naomi's POV)

A flight attendant is seen assisting people on the plane…destination is unknown for now. It is then shown that the flight attendant is assisting Naomi. Naomi begins to wonder around, thinking of the things that happened during the previous year and the decision she just recently made. The decision that supposedly decided what her future is going to be.

Looking at the scenery, mostly clouds, Naomi exhales a deep breath. The look of sadness and disappointment on herself is clearly seen on her teary-eyed face. "It's all over…" she murmurs then looks at the people around her, clearly thinking about the past she just gave up, and the future that lies ahead of her.

=========FLASHBACK=================================================

(Scene: The police just searched over Naomi's house trying to find evidence of James Cook's ware bouts)

Naomi is standing in the middle of the living room (living room is all dirty and not in order) acting all lost and confused. Her mum calls her through the phone and she answers it. Some conversion takes place….mostly about how she's doing and her university status. "I know how barred you are with me Mum… (Gina says something on the phone) I already got my acceptance letter from Yale and… (Silent for a while as Gina says something ecstatically) I know you're proud Mum…but… (Sighs) I'll think about it" (ends call). She looks around the place, the thought and feelings finally coming in terms with her. She gets something from a secret compartment of hers; it shows all the acceptant letters she got from different prestigious universities: Goldsmith, The Open, Bristol Uni, and finally, Yale. She opens it and shows a half-smile. Holding it, as if all of her dreams are finally in her grasp, the only thing she has to do now is make the choice. "It's all over…" this is what all she's thinking. Realizing the decisions she must make. After sometime, she is seen on her bed, naked, and the only thing surrounding her is the red-head's used clothes: hugging it and trying to feel it as much as she can…as if it's going to be the last time she's going to be near it. She thinks about the future and path she must choose; whether to choose the life she wants to have or the person she loves the most. Choosing one meant possibly loosing the other. Before leaving the house all patched up for the big decision, someone knocks from her door unexpectedly. As she suspiciously opens it, she sees the one person she least expected to come face to face with…Jenna Fitch, the bitch mom of the Fitches twins. "Now this is surprising…" is what Naomi can only think for the possible reason why **this** woman is at her house, possibly there to talk to her about "everything". "Can we talk?" Jenna asked. Well Naomi can't really do anything because she doesn't want to be the sarcastic bitch (she normally is) to the woman came accustomed with for the past year. "Sure" is what she was only able to say in return. Okay so they went to the living room to talk…possibly the longest and most awkward talk Naomi could think of. All the while both remain silent. Both are not able to speak at first. This makes Naomi unease because she knows what the older woman is there for…to tell her to stay away, possibly forever…away from the life of the one person she doesn't want to stay away from. "So…" the Fitch mom finally started to say something; with that almighty tone and domineering voice. "I'll be straight to the point Naomi. I think you know why I am here and I think at this moment you understand why of all circumstances I chose to leave my comfort zone and finally have _**this talk**_ with you". All Naomi could do at this point is to listen to what Jenna has to say. Even though she actually knows what's going to happen, she just lets it be and listens to the woman's point of view. Because for the first time, she finally understands why this woman is trying her best to let her stay away from her. From the start, this was what Jenna knew would happen. For Naomi to screw it up and break the red-head's heart into shattered pieces. Well this was also the thing Naomi knew she would ultimately do in the long run…and this scared her. Jenna proceeded. "I love my daughter very much, and even though we aren't in good terms right now, I want what's best for her. And I think you know why I'm doing this. You hurt her so bad and I know she's lost and devastated right now. She needs me, she needs her family back. And I know that won't happen unless you gave her up already. We both know you're gonna do that sooner or later, yeah?" what Naomi heard was straight to the point and honestly, she knew this is what she's gonna hear. And she just accepted it. She didn't act as the sarcastic, cold and all defensive girl she used to be, and still is. Instead, she accepted every comment Jenna told her, she knew she was right…all along. She wasn't prepared to give it up yet (she had no strength), but she knew she has to because she wasn't ready to be in that relationship; the relationship she just destroyed. Most importantly, she didn't deserve that person…well at least for now she thought. She knew she still needed to grow up and learn to be her own person first. She had to be brave. That's the only thing the red-head ever wanted from her from the start. "Be brave and want me back…" the only thing she still wasn't able to live up to, even up till now. After not saying anything to Jenna and listening to all her insights, she just nodded all the way. Almost agreeing to what the mum has said, almost everything being true. Before Jenna left and after agreeing to what the mother wanted to happen, this is what Naomi only compromised to the older Fitch, "I know she doesn't want to say this or even show it, but I know she misses you, her family. She loves you even though she's kind of angry at you. And believe it or not, in many ways, you two are more alike than you can ever think (this makes Naomi smile in amusement for a second). What I'm saying is that, even without me, Emily is her own person. She is what she is. And I hope you finally understand that…see that….and accept that. She didn't become less of a daughter just because she finally decided to show her true self. She'll be this person without me. And I think she'll be more of herself without me in her life…me messing it up I guess. I only became the tool for that confirmation in her life. She's a wonderful person…really, really wonderful, and I hope you'll accept her…even if it's not today but someday. Please love her again and show her that you accept her. That's what I only want, that's what she only wanted from you…for you to finally accept who she really is. That's what I only ask from you. Please. And I'll finally stay away from her. Leave her up to you…" And with that last sentence, Jenna left. It left Naomi the impression that she finally got the message and hopefully she'll take her word for it, just as Naomi was willing to do hers.

The whole gang is at Freddie's shed. All are worn out from the "party" they had hours before. Katie, Emily, and Thomas enter the house first. Katie gets pissed after seeing everyone is no longer in party mode and because she even made effort into dressing up fabulously for the party. JJ says something about being _queezy_…etc… then Naomi finally enters. Looking as if she's ready to go to war ready to face the _thing_ she was supposed to have faced months before…her decision and possibly after that, leave the place alive…with no regrets attached.

" Hi everyone…" is what she first mutters after closing the door and before preparing herself for the hardest and worst speech she is about to say in her entire life. She then looks at everyone, including the red-head. She first sighs and breathes heavily then stays silent for a while…at most taking 10 seconds. Then she finally starts the supposed longest speech she will ever make, with everyone looking at her intently, especially the red-head (looking angrily and irritated at the same time…as if asking her to say something already). "I don't know how to start… (Feeling the tension surrounding her and the red-head), where to start…but here it goes. I'm going to continue my studies this coming term (upon saying this indicated which one she has chosen). I...I got accepted at a scholarship program from one of the most prestigious schools in the world, Yale…(upon speaking of the name made Naomi unease because she knows what reaction the red-head will have when she spoke of it). I…I did not say anything about it before because I did not want to assume yet if I had the chance to get in (saying this to the red-head…upon implying it to her). Honestly, I didn't because I was a late enroller. I wasn't able to go to the open day. But, someone helped me…**made me** get a special examination procedure via the university itself through the internet. I didn't think it would make a difference but…it did. I needed to have a clean school profile (almost talking about not going to jail), getting a high mark on the written examination, and having good grades (all of which Naomi could easily accomplish…coz she's clever!). The last step was A-cing my A-levels…and I did. (Naomi could already feel the disappointment and sadness covering the red-head. She could almost feel that she's about to cry upon hearing this information). I didn't know how to say this before, I didn't even know if I wanted it that badly...how much I wanted it. But recently I realized it's what I wanted. It's what I wanted all this time. My future. The things I want to do with my life….it's just (almost crying and being emotional), it's just what I feel I should do…what I was supposed to do. I want to do this for myself… (looks at her). I know I have to do this in order to find myself, to become a better person. To do the things I know I can accomplish. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, and I can't live my life knowing I didn't take this chance…the _what ifs_…if I didn't take this opportunity? (In this speech, Naomi is mainly talking about her dreams and ambitions in life. She wants to make something out of herself and she knows she can make this happen by going to Yale and by separating herself from her past, from Bristol, and from the person stopping her from doing so). I know this is out of the blue, but these thoughts have already been going in my head for quite a while now…and honestly, they have been there far longer everything that has happened (talking about meeting with the gang and her relationship). It just took me sometime to finally decide because a lot of things have changed in my life for the past two years. (Now finally facing everyone) I'm not saying goodbye, goodbye. I'm just saying goodbye for now. Upon my acceptance letter, I have to go to the USA as soon as possible to live that dream. And that's why I had to make my decisions earlier than I have wanted. I'm going to miss you guys…a lot (crying). I hope you would understand that this is the hardest decision I ever made in my entire life. And it breaks me to know that I had to choose only one. (Everyone gets what she's saying or choosing from). But I know it's for the better, it's what needs to happen. So…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry (sobbing at this point). But, I'm finished…I give up. (Meaning she has finally given up of the relationship).

After revealing the reasons and circumstances why Naomi ended up at the plane. Now, back to the present…at the airplane.

As Naomi is still busy thinking about everything that has happened someone is shown sleeping at her shoulder…implying that she's not there alone. "You're not yet asleep?" the person next to her implies. "No, not yet. I can't…I can't sleep yet." Is all Naomi could say. "It'll be okay, it'll be alright…I think we made the right decision, yeah? (She says it with all sincerity). The person beside her is shown…it is then identified to be Effy. Instead of answering back, all the blonde girl can do is just nod and hope that everything's going to be fine… and even for a few moments, if only she could just forget about them and just be fine.

(Effy's POV)

**Summary** of Effy's POV is about her still not knowing what to do or where to start with her life. She ends up having a fight with her mom and ends up at Naomi's. There she finds her alone after Emily left the house. Although Naomi is not crying, she could feel that's she's sad and depressed. Well, who wouldn't? She just gave up the first person she loved in order to follow her dreams. Upon seeing each other, and by instantly knowing what's wrong, the two connect into a friendly hug, knowing that they each have only the other at that moment. They did not need to tell each other what's wrong because they both already knew what's what. (In skins world, although these two people have the least bonding time together, because of their personalities and characteristics, the two of them can become the best of friends if given time because they have these ideal connection where the other person is the only who can know what's wrong with the other in an instant. Plus, they can easily understand each other and their corresponding flaws. Well in some ways, they are the same. Afraid of commitment, and always scared when it comes to loving someone). After a while, they talk about their plans and then after finding out Effy doesn't know what to do with her life especially because she has nothing to go back for in Bristol, Naomi suggests to Effy that she come with her in the USA. In order to find herself and to know what she wants in her life, and to break away for awhile from her past, the thing she needs to move on. So then, even without thinking, Effy agrees because she also realizes that this is what she needs to do.

========================End of flashback============================

Back at the plane, Effy is also busy thinking about her plans and what she wants to do. She sees Naomi busy thinking as well. And then a sudden surge of sympathy comes out of her. "Everything will be alright, Naoms… We can do this." is what she can only say to the blonde next to her. Although short, this seemed to have made the blonde relax a bit and feel comforted. Then she finally decides to rest her head. Obviously their future is still undetermined, but realizing that they both have each other, they can finally move forward with their lives. To do what they want to accomplish, but most importantly find themselves. Because it is from there on that they can only move on and grow up…to become the better persons they secretly want to become. And maybe possibly, go back to the people they left, and hopefully give love a second chance (At this point, only Cook knows what happened to Freddie and he's out there currently killing the bloody soul out of Freddie's killer).

…..

**Well that's it for now. Hope you like my introduction to the story. I should warn you guys that I'll probably focus more on the Skins characters than the SON cast. But still, the SON cast are a big part of the storyline especially Naomily's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"_**Back to Bristol…"**_

(Emily's POV)

_A year has passed and the teens of Roundview College and LA have moved on with their lives. And seemingly enough a lot of things have happened. Spencer and Naomi became roommates (more than that, very close friends…with a special connection), Naomi, Effy, and Ashley formed the triumvirate, Spashley broke up because of unquestioned issues such as Aiden and Spencer's mixed feelings for someone else, Kayla broke up with Aiden, Emily is now with Mandy(I know right!...ew. Seriously Ems has bad taste in women well except for Naomi), Effy and Naomi are BFF's, Katie is a good girl now, Thomas is a popular athlete in Harvard, Pandora is still Pandora, JJ is more normal now, and Chelsea and Glen are married. _

While Katie is busy browsing through her facebook and twitter messages, she suddenly comes across Pandora's message that she, Thomas, Effy, and Naomi are going back to Bristol for their summer vacation.

"What the fuck?" (ecstatic and excited)… They're coming back…now this could be interesting. About fucking time…I was getting bored all left out here in bloody Bristol! (She stumbles upon Pandora and talks to her via FB). "Panda, is it true? You're coming back?" Katie asked excitedly. "Bloody yeah! Whizzer I'm quite ecstatic about it. Just finished our finals and Thomo already promised to come with us. Effy already agreed. Not sure about Naomi though. She says she has these papers and political stuff she has to do. But knowing Effy, she could make her take a vacation…they're freaking best buddies now. I'm kinda jealous myself. But even so, yeah were all coming back. Tell Everyone about it. Meaning, JJ and Emily. Plus, maybe even Cook. USA was so fun but I kinda missed dear old Bristol, yeah? All the bloody troubles and stuff…"

Katie is seemingly thrilled hearing that everyone's going back…even she's excited to see Naomi. She honestly missed picking a fight or two with the blonde, but remembering Emily's case, she dared not to ask her sister about it. "Wait, that's great where having a fucking reunion!...whatever that means. (hears Emily enter the room). Ems, Pandora just told me she and the others are going back for a holiday. Fucking nice yeah?" She asks it with a slight of hesitation. Emily with her sad smile answers "Yeah? That's nice Panda (talks to her, but avoids asking who exactly are going back)…so when's your arrival?"

"Next week…possibly. Sadly I can't go back first because I have to wait for Thomo to finish his practice for the triathlon. I bloody have a boyfriend who's bloody famous! All the girls running after him, get it? (laughs at herself but no one seemed to get her joke) anyways, I think Effy's going back first. Her mum wants her to go home early because her brother's gone back as well. You should see Effy now…she's bloody changed! No more surf-and-turfing, swift-slashing veins or mud-blogging death scenes… she's still all quiet and mysterious sometimes but not when she's with Naomi and Ashley! They're bloody a jam-packed trio…that three of them. Not a single lonely day without the antics of those three. (Without thinking, Pandora mentions Naomi to both Katie and Emily) I'm not sure if Naomi will go back with Effy though. Like I said, busy with her busy life. Busy as a bee! Wow, you guys should really see her there. She's bloody made a name for herself! She published articles and stuff. Plus, she's already leading top of her class. What a number! Can't believe Naomi managed to do all of that stuff…especially since she had a very interesting year. And yeah you should also meet her admirers…bloody handsome the lot of them. Even the captain of the football team has his beady eyes attached to her! Bugger…I'm not jealous because I have Thomo, but she sure has a lot of admiring meaty-cock crunchers! Even muff-munchers…Don't know if she paid attention to some of them. I think she dated the handsome football guy Liam…but don't know what happened after that. She usually spends most of her free time reading books and stuff, spending time with Effy and Ashley, and teasing Spencer…(laughs) yeah mostly teasing Spencer. You should see those two quarrel, they're bloody cute together (Katie can see a reaction on Emily's face upon Pandora mentioning Naomi being 'cute' with someone else… possibly a hint of jealousy?). Anyways, just like I said, I think Effy made her agree to go back. She seemed unexcited to go back. Even if she already knew her mum was to get married to Kieran. Hehe she gets pissed every time I asked her about getting back or even going to the wedding. I think she assumes it won't happen. She told me she'll do that after the stork comes along. Whatever that means.…(remembers Emily and Naomi's past)…oh…sorry Ems didn't mean to budge you about it. I didn't…"

Emily looks as if she's okay with it…but secretly she's unease upon hearing Naomi's' splendid life in Yale and especially her suitors…

"Its fine Panda, I've moved on. And so it seems she also has. I'm dating someone now; I think you remember her, its Mandy so no hard feelings about it."

Panda sort of feels bad about still mentioning it. "Still sorry Ems. Forgot about you and Naomi's problems. But you should see her now. She's changed. Well, she's still a little sarcastic and a bitch sometimes, but yeah she's changed! She's a lot kinder, friendly, and would you believe it, funny! Thomo even said Naomi could join a comedy bar. Hehe. Plus, it's really entertaining and bloody fun when she, Effy, and Ashley are together. You've seen some of my videos to prove it ryt? They're a fucking lunatic bunch! The 3 of them. Luckily, they only prey on teasing guys, not girls."

Emily slightly happy upon hearing Naomi has changed and a little bit of sad that she wasn't the reason why she changed. "That's good Panda. Happy she changed. Listen (can't contain her emotions) I'll see you in a week yeah?…I have to do something already. I'll let you talk to Katie. I think Mandy's here to take me out" Without a word she gets out of the room.

Panda, being Panda gets curious to Emily's sudden reation or non-reaction to the mention of Naomi. "So Ems is dating someone now. Mandy ryt? Hmm…so what she looks like?"

Katie then becomes irritated of answering the question. "How should I fucking know? I'm not a lezza. All I know is that she's this giant annoying retard Emily dates. I don't have anything against her coz she's never said anything bad about me. She's rather okay I guess. She's a lot safer than Naomi was! (by you mean safer meaning boring, ugly, and well being not-Naomi) All that cheating-lezza did was hurt poor Ems. Mum's not even saying any bad words against her. Weird…Mum's seems okay with Ems new girlfriend. Not to mention her sexuality. She hasn't pointed anything bad about her that much recently. So she and Ems are fine now I guess, well sort of. Well, still glad she kinda started accepting who Ems is. Wonder why that happened?"

Panda takes this as good news. "Whizzer that's good…I shouldn't say that to Naomi though. She doesn't like hearing your Mums name anyway…well not even sure she moved past Emily already. Emily dating that kind of stuff again. I guess she did coz she seems bloody happy right now. Who wouldn't? After everything's happening to her. Even Effy changed because of her."

Katie still seems surprised of the sudden friendship between Naomi and Effy. "Yeah? So Panda, just tell Effy to tell us if she's come back already. Or even so, tell us of her plane departure. You know Effy, she likes to silently move around…not telling anybody about it. Besides, about what happened to Freddie (both get sad)…I'm even surprised she wanted to get back considering what happened to him."

Panda remembers. "Bunkers! I didn't think of that. I think she wants to visit his grave. She seems okay now. Besides, Naomi's going back most prob so don't worry. Naomi can handle Effy."

Katie as bemused as ever answers with a very surprised tone "About that, since when did the psycho-bitch become close with that cheating-lezza anyways? They weren't that close before ryt"

"Not sure as well. All I know is that they both went to the US together and I guess it's there where they bonded. Plus, I'm not sure but I think I heard that they had some pretty interesting experiences together before they arrived in Yale. Honestly those two share more personalities and issues than we imagined. They're acting so close together and stuff. Bloody act like twins. Haha and I think Effy enjoys flirting with Naomi."

Katie takes this new information as beyong usual. "Still it's weird. Anyways…just tell text me or contact me when you're arriving yeah? Can't wait to see you guys… alryt…see yah. (ends conversation)….

After a while, Katie finds Emily to talk to her about the return of their friends…especially Naomi's supposed comeback (considering for the past year, Naomi didn't contact Emily in any sort of way).

"So you gonna be okay with it? I mean seeing her and everything again?..." the thought of actually asking Emily of this question made Katie quiver. For the past year though, even if Katie knew her twin was hurting, Emily still tried to act as if it didn't hurt at all…if not, hurt less. Moving past everything and going to the Uni, she tried her best to move forward. Forgetting the girl she desperately and whole-heartedly loved, and trying to move past the previous year. Still even if she tries to lie to herself, Katie somehow knows that all she's showing is a mask she's posing in order to hide her true feelings. "Yeah…guess so." Is what Emily could only mutter at that moment.

Katie doesn't for one moment believe her twins answer. "You sure?...I mean it's me Ems…this is Naomi we are talking about. That total fucking, cheating-lezza ex-girlfriend of yours…the one who you chased after I don't know how fucking long that was, the one who broke your heart to a million pieces…big-time! The one who cheated on you and then gave that suicidal freak drugs?...and then killed herself. She lied to you, was a bitch to you, then cheated on you, and ultimately gave you up. Do I seriously have to say more? Oh, did I forget to mention how much I hated her? I already knew she was going to screw you up, and she did, didn't she? What I'm saying here is…don't you have any reaction about it? I mean no matter how bad or horrible it could be? Or are you still just containing yourself from being excited on the thought of actually being able to see her again? Haven't you moved on yet? Pandora seems to have said she already did…move on. Don't care how fucking way she did it. But it seems she already fucking forgotten about you Ems and so easily…that bitch."( Katie could see the sadness brewing out from the newly dyed brunette's face…)

Emily then gets totally pissed and irritated at Katie for making her think about it…and letting her remember. With a bit of lying to herself and such.

"I don't know… It's all too fast. I mean I knew she was going to return here sooner or later. I don't know what to think Katie. What do you want me to say?..." Emily as if trying to tell herself that there are no more feelings or nothing about the blonde matters to her anymore.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to hear you say that you don't have feelings for her anymore. Or if not, if that's totally impossible for you at the moment, at least say that it doesn't bother you that much anymore that you'll have to see here again. We still belong to the same clique you know...so you two would eventually have to meet. I mean if she's actually going back then I think she knows that she'll meet you here eventually. Maybe she's really moved on to say that she actually is thinking of seeing you again. Don't know really…"

Emily answers with a bit of assurance…to herself. Well kind of lying at this part "I'm not that affected okay? You happy? I spent the whole year moving on remember? I have a girlfriend now (seriously Emily? just hearing you mention girlfriend and associate it with Mandy is making me vomit). I'm finally happy with my life again (again, seriously?) There, you happy?" This answer didn't seem to make Katie believe because she knows her twin is lying to her… and to herself…

As if telling her that she'll believe her lie for the meantime. "Whatever you say Ems. Just don't go acting back again to like that love sick, stalker mode you used to be when you were chasing after her before…( Katie gets mad) I still don't get why you went head over-heels with that sarcastic bitch! I mean she was horrible to you all the time before you got together. Plus, she wasn't exactly the nicest girlfriend yeah? Never mind...(Stops Emily from answering her last question) don't answer it. I'd rather not know your reasons…it'll make me puke. Juts know I have your back. If that bitch starts to try and be all nice to you again, I'll fucking hit her head with a rock, yeah? I won't let her have her way again if she tries to get you back. She fucking is already too late! One year later that is. She had her chance, and she blew it. Plus, don't start getting all weak when she starts looking at you or talking to you. You easily gave in to her before."

Emily acts with assurance and all the confidence she could gather. "Don't worry Katie, I'm no longer the same girl who fell for her before. I won't make the same mistakes I did. I won't let her get close to me again. I already had too much of it. And I don't want to feel the hate and sadness like I did when she broke my heart into pieces, still gluing it up till now. And if she tries to make amends, I won't buy it. She's fucking too late…too late." This is the moment, as if telling herself to believe that what she's saying is the truth, that she's okay. And with that, end of discussion between the twins.

A few days later…presumably the next week Pandora was talking about…Katie and Emily have just gone from the clothing store and are just busy walking…Katie blabs about something uninteresting to Emily, while Emily is secretly busy thinking about the supposed return of Naomi.

"So I was like hey fucking retard why don't you just buy both things?...etc…(then she realizes Emily isn't listening) Ems? You listening? Geez…what's wrong with you today? You've been acting all weird for the past few days…(gets something) is this because of what Pandora told us?...about their return…most especially your old girlfriend?...coz if it is…" Emily then stops her from continuing and lies about her thinking of it.

"It's not about it…ok? I was just thinking of some stuff from Uni that's all…why would it bother me? I wasn't the one who fucking left…yeah?" Emily assumes her answers made Katie believe; well at least slightly agree about it. She didn't get it as well that she was still thinking about the blonde. She kept telling herself that she was okay and that she could handle the situation if ever she sees her again. A lot of things had changed she assumes. And her feelings for the blonde should have changed as well. She was dating someone now. Although she honestly knows she doesn't love Mandy the same way she loved Naomi but she still cared for the giant girl. Mandy wasn't Naomi but she was there when she needed someone to care for her. All this time, Mandy waited for her to be ready. Not forcing her to love her at once. She liked that about her. Also, Mandy was more open about her feelings. She liked Emily, she cared for her, and so she showed it. She has no pretentions. And more importantly, she wasn't afraid and scared. She's what you call the overly-open gay girl. It was easier for Emily to date Mandy because it's what she always wanted Naomi to be before, for her to fight for their relationship and to not be afraid. In addition, so far Mandy hasn't cheated… not as if she cared. She may seem rough and scary at the outside, but she's really that type of a one woman girl. She doesn't look at any one else. Just like Emily was when she was with Naomi. With Naomi, she was never really sure because Naomi wasn't really sure about her sexuality….she loved Emily yeah… But Emily was the only girl she got attracted to, the rest were guys such as Cook. So you could say Naomi was straight, but only fell in love with Emily (who was a girl). I guess you could say she fell in love with the person… not the genitalia.

Katie ends the battling thought going inside Emily's mind. "Well I was just reminding you…besides if what Panda said was true, Effy should have been back by now I suppose. It's almost been a week. I'm a little curious to what Panda said that Effy changed. Well a lot can happen in one year, yeah?" as Katie is busy thinking about her friends, she bumps into someone… a girl.

Ashley gets irritated and pissed. She may have had a bad day. "Watch where you're going would you? Can't you see the street's too big…and you couldn't see where you were going? Are the people here too much of retard to see where they are going?" As Ashley is saying this, Katie gets pissed as well…well you know these girls.

Katie also in return gets angry and pissed as well. So she retorts to her old bitchiness. "Sorry…didn't see you there… my mistake. But you shouldn't be so fucking angry about it. You don't own the street, yeah? Besides, you should be looking at the street yourself…this is a street you know…people are allowed to walk through it…not make a fucking resting area! Bitch…" upon hearing these Ashley got angry because she's not yet used with the whole Bristol language of always swearing and plus, its Katie…who wouldn't get pissed at her whenever she opens her mouth and exchange her bitchiness to everyone?

"Oh you are so dead. What did you just say to me? Did you just say fuck and bitch at the same time? Oh you're seriously asking for pain… You don't really wanna mess with Ashley Davis…" Just as soon as both girls are ready for cat fight mode, Aiden stops Ashley from becoming all bitchy. Well you know Ashley… always ready for a fight.

Aiden stops Ashley from punching Katie, while Emily stops her twin from doing it as well. "Ashley stop it! You don't wanna get into a fight the first day you get here in Bristol? Besides, we don't know anybody here at the moment. Plus, don't get all kung-fooey at once. She didn't mean to push you…relax would you…" Ashley then relaxes and disengages from her bitchy mode.

Emily herself tries to make reason with Katie. "Yeah Katie relax as well. It's obvious you two just got on the wrong foot…"

Katie then relaxes. "Whatever…listen…I didn't mean to push okay? So forget about it…" at this point, Katie already made her concern and asks for Ashley's forgiveness. She's being a mature woman who accepts her mistakes.

Ashley realizing her fault as well…but is too prideful to say it. "Fine. Just look where you're going next time okay?" Ashley and Aiden then leaves both twins on the street.

Before leaving, Aiden asks for forgiveness. "I'm sorry about that, she isn't usually that irritated or bitchy...just sometimes…must be because she has jet-lag…we spent the past 14 hours on the plane so she's still a little dizzy I guess. Anyway sorry again girls" and with that they leave.

Katie, still a little pissed of Ashley. "What's with that bitch? I didn't mean to hit her or something? And besides, why she over-reacting with my language? People use bitch and fuck all the time here?"

Emily then realizes that they may not be from Bristol or even British. "Maybe because they weren't from here Katie…they didn't sound as if they were from here…or from England with that matter. Weren't you able to observe the way they spoke? They didn't have any English accent. Must be Americans. They must be here for a vacation…"

"Well that gives reason for her behavior and her way of speaking. Yeah you're right, they may not be British. Besides, she dressed like an American…all showing her body and stuff… Still, she didn't have to be so pissed at me hitting her."

"Yeah you're right. Maybe was just dizzy or something. He said they just came from the airplane. So imagine the migraine. Anyways just forget about her okay?..." Emily pleads to end the conversation already.

"Whatever…if I fucking see that bitch again I wouldn't be so kind next time. You hear me. Besides, back to the topic…when is Effy coming back anyways?..." At that moment, someone just heard their conversation and is currently walking in their direction…only her lower part of the body is shown first…then her eyes follow. Clearly by this time we all know who that person is…she finally gets near the two girls and finally shows herself. Upon seeing her, the girls get shocked. Not knowing what to do or how to react with her sudden appearance. After a few seconds of staring at her…Effy finally breaks the silence.

Effy now smiling and smirking "Long time no see…twins? So listen, are you two just going to stare at me for a while longer or start hugging me or something coz its getting weirder by the second?" With these comment, the twins end their stare fest and immediately hug Effy.

Katie/Emily: (still hugging Effy) "Effy! It's nice to see you again…" Upon hearing them say the same sentence, Effy immediately laughs back…

"God, I honestly missed hearing you twins say the same things…I missed you guys…" The hugging session ends. Effy realizes that Emily is no longer the red-head she came to know… "Emily? (Touching her hair) you're not a red-head anymore?... "

"Ah…yeah. I changed it not a long while ago. Wanted some things changed so I went with my natural hair color. Sadly, I sometimes regret it coz people start making comments that I look like Katie again. I mean we look like fucking twins again! They even sometimes can't distinguish us anymore. (Laughs)…that's bad right? ". All Effy do at the moment was laugh at Emily's comments and reaction. While Emily was still saying stuff, Katie is seen reacting to her twins comments, almost agreeing that they look like twins again.

Effy still amused "Well that's nice. I missed seeing you two look like twins. But I'm gonna still get used seeing you a brunette though, although it suits you as well. I mean it looks good on you… (This comment makes Emily smile)… I'm not sure with other people though. They might not get the same reaction I did. Let alone, foresee you changing hair colors…hehe that would be fun watching! (Effy was clearly talking about Naomi but both twins didn't get what she was saying…thankfully) Anyways, I'm happy I was able to surprise you guys. I thought Panda already told you much about our return."

"Yeah she did tell us you would presumably be back this week. But, you know you…you like shocking everybody… I mean surprising us…" Katie said sheepishly. Effy didn't take the joke in a bad way and instead went on with it.

Laughing, "Yeah I still do that sometimes. Actually I just got back today. I just came from our house. I wanted a breather so I went for a walk. I was thinking of seeing you guys straight after but luckily I already bumped into you two. So how's life? (Remembers JJ)…wait how's JJ? Does he know we were coming back?" Effy became excited upon remembering JJ.

Emily then answers "He knows. He's actually just waiting for our call if we already saw you back…"

"That's' nice. Been curious to whether he's still him. It's been a year and things changed, but still…" before Effy could continue talking…Katie already stopped her and asked something.

"Well enough about us first…let's talk about you! Look at you…you seem to have changed? Talking much and everything! Besides, how did you end up in the US anyway? We didn't really here from Panda the full details about it, you just suddenly **where** there." Upon hearing her questions…Effy made a sudden remark about it. As if feeling unease talking about her going there…with Naomi at that matter. It seemed that she might open wounds between herself and Emily. The reason was obvious. Katie shouldn't have even asked about it. Maybe she wasn't thinking much. Effy had problems. She needed help. She was lost. She needed to leave so she can solve those problems of hers. Case solved.

Effy becoming softly defensive and unease "Oh you know why…things just happened. I didn't think that much. The next thing I knew I was already there." At this moment, Effy is trying to be strong and composed. She didn't really want to talk about it these early and Emily realized that so she cut the conversation.

"Anyways, so how was your life there? Been well I think? Pandora just kept on talking about it when she informed us of your return… Plus, she showed us some pictures of yours in her facebook account". Interestingly, Effy knew Emily was going to ask her about her life in the US. Effy knew Emily was curious of a certain someone. But she didn't want to directly ask for her so Effy knew she settled on asking about Naomi indirectly.

"Been good actually. Met new friends. Did some other normal things. Had lots of fun". It is obvious that Effy is being Effy. She only gave tidbits and didn't say much. She wanted to see the curious look on the brunette's face. "Yeah and I'm okay now. Not trying to kill myself once in a while…you know… if you've been curious about it. I had some help so I'm fine now. Most of the time." Laughs at this last comment. Effy tries to wait for Emily to slightly ask about the one person she wants to hear about. But Emily is strong so Effy went for it. "Do you have any more questions Ems? I think you've been trying to ask me about something… or someone?" At this moment, Katie immediately intervenes because she doesn't want Emily to answer that question. Good thing she did coz Emily was getting nervous upon the actual question Effy gave her.

"Oh please Eff…you're still asking about that? If you're going to mention that lezza bitch…you should just forget about it. Ems has already moved on. She's dating someone now…Mandy is her name. So just forget about it okay?..." Katie's sudden reaction made Effy know that there was still something. This made her smile because she knew getting back would be so interesting and exciting for all of them…well mostly for her.

Smiling, "I didn't say it was Naomi… you assume too much Katie. Besides, I knew everyone moved on… most especially Naomi. (She's actually playing with them at this moment) I'm thinking she's the one who moved on faster than all of us. (Looks at Emily) well then I'm happy for you Ems, finally meeting someone again. (Emily just nods) that's good ryt? Everyone's moving forward. Naomi would be happy to know that you finally moved on." Upon hearing Effy's message, Emily gets sad to know that Naomi could easily be happy on knowing that she was dating someone now. This made her more curious if Naomi has someone special already to say that she has moved on. But she's too shy to ask Effy about it. Let alone, too prideful to actually mention it.

Katie feeling the tension budges in… in order to stop the conversation about Naomi because she knows Emily is getting affected "Let's stop talking about that lezza bitch okay. We got it. Naomi's' moved on and so does Emsy… so no one's going to be so worked up if these two would meet again, yeah?"

Effy retaliates "Yeah sure. Relax Katie. Don't get so worked up. I assume you still hate Naomi after all this time? (Effy doesn't make her answer back coz she knows the answer)… Well, I'm guessing she feels the same way too Katie…" after that mention, Effy gives her first laugh.

Katie remembers Naomi actually getting back "Speaking of her, Panda said she was coming back as well. Did she comeback with you?" Effy doesn't answer first. She looked at Emily first to see if she will get a reaction or something. And she did. She saw her look curious. That's a sign.

Smiling, "Yeah…she did. (She sees Emily's face brighten up secretly) but we got separated for a bit coz I had to go home and she had to go to her house. Her Mum's getting married soon. (laughs) You should see the way she looked when she saw her Mum at the airport. Fucking mental scene!... just priceless… Anyways, I'm not sure if we'll meet today coz she has all these "plans" being the maid of honor as she is…(continues laughing) Sorry I just think it's funny… Naomi…maid of honor? …who knew a day like these would come?... I actually had to almost literally drag her out of her dorm just to be able to make her board the airplane..." Effy could see the amusing reaction of both twins to hear Naomi acted that way. In a way, all of them knew Naomi would act something like that…especially her relationship with her mother. "Anyways, I'm going to have some friends over from the US. I'll let you meet them as soon as I see them. You'll like them. Especially you Katie (Effy's sudden comment made Katie react in a weird manner but then she only nods afterwards) I have to go for now. My Mum's waiting for me to get back…missed me and everything… I'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah? And maybe I'll bring my friends… and maybe even Naomi." Effy could see the reaction on Emily's face upon hearing Naomi's name. After that, Effy bid her goodbye and then left.

At the Fitch household, the Fitches are busy eating dinner. Rob is blabbing about his newly acquired gym…Jenna is well busy being herself… James is still the same, being a perverted (closet gay) weird kid…Katie is busy listening and Emily is preoccupied on thinking about something…and we all know who she is thinking.

Jenna sees Emily obviously thinking about something. So she asks her about it and all Emily could answer was that she's okay and everything's fine. Her answer didn't seem to make Jenna believe her so Jenna kept on pushing about it.

"Are you sure Emily? You seemed troubled since after you came shopping…did something happen along the way?" Jenna's question immediately caught Katie's attention. By this time, Katie is sure that her twin is bothered by Naomi's return. So all she can do right now is save her sister from actually letting her Mum know that her blonde ex-girlfriend is back from the US.

"Nothing's wrong Mum… for Pete's sake! Ems is just busy about Uni and stuff. Why do you like to complicate things?" Katie's sudden outburst made Jenna silent and then reacts to her comment.

" I was just looking after your sister, Katiekins. I'm just worried Emily is having a problem that's all. Can't a Mum not be concerned on her daughter?" Katie felt sorry for reacting that hard to her Mum's questions. She knows she's only concerned on Emily. Ever since the outcomes of last year, most especially after Naomi left, Jenna tried her best to be a better Mum. Understanding Emily more and trying her best to accept her daughter. Nowadays she's become more understanding. She already accepted Emily as herself and who she is. But in some ways, she can't help but be concerned about Emily… plus, she's still also not okay with Naomi.

"I'm sorry Mum… I dint mean to react that way. Sorry…" Jenna accepted her apology.

Emily trying to hide her thoughts "Mum I'm okay. Nothing's wrong…just thinking about Uni and stuff. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl now (she actually understands the irony of what she said as everyone looked at her with amusement); sort of… well figuratively…remember? I'm at Uni, I'm 18…do you seriously want me to specify further?" Emily's answer seemed to have worked on Jenna. She stopped asking about it but continued on something else.

"So how are you and Mandy?... everything fine I hope. You should bring her here more often so Rob and I could get to KNOW HER MORE…" Jenna's sudden question intrigued everyone in the house. Okay this was something out of the ordinary. Everyone knew Jenna didn't like to talk about Emily's love life…and now she is there asking about info on her daughter's current girlfriend. That was something weird. Even for the Fitches. Nobody knew how to react. Even Katie had no chance to counteract her out-of-the blue question.

Emily still surprised "Ummm…We're okay. We're fine I guess. We're not fighting or anything if that's what you're curious about… is it?" Jenna didn't budge more on her question. She didn't really like asking that question but being a Mum meant being interested on her daughter's life…even if it's about Emily's girlfriend. After that, silence took over for a while. Then, Jenna started to ask another question.

"So how were your day girls? Did any interesting happen today?" Katie didn't want to make their meeting with Effy so secretive so she decided to tell her Mum about it…even if she knew Jenna hated Effy too because of what she did 2 years ago to Katie. She knew Katie forgave Effy but she can't help but feel angry at the girl.

"Um…we met a long time friend today; Effy just came back from the US. We got to talk to her only for a while though. She's back because her family's having a reunion. I'm not sure for how long she's staying." Katie could feel the tension brewing in her Mum's face. She knew mentioning Effy would resurface hateful feelings on her Mum. Before her Mum could even react she continued with what she's saying. "But Effy's not the only one who's coming back though. Pandora and the others are returning as well so we're gonna have a fucking reunion soon…" Upon saying that their friends have returned kind off unintentionally told their Mum something about Naomi.

Jenna trying to be a Mum and not a bitch "Oh that's nice. Hopefully that Effy girl changed her ways already because the way she was before was terrible. I pity her parents. Your friends? Pandora and everyone? (Being curious) who are returning exactly?" Okay this signaled the twins into panic mode. They wondered whether or not to say that Naomi was also back. In the end Emily broke the silence. She knew by saying these might show her mum that's she's okay with it and that she's not bothered…yeah right Ems. Try lying to yourself.

"She's here already. We didn't see her but Effy said she was already here. They went back together." Hearing Emily say this kind of thing told Jenna that Emily might have moved on from Naomi and that she might be okay with her coming back…meaning she's not bothered anymore. But a sudden thought caught Jenna's attention. Emily? Forget this girl? This girl who she almost chose over more than her own family? Now that was weird. Jenna then thought that Emily might just been acting okay about it and actually is lying about her true feelings. She didn't want to ask more about it. So she did what a normal Mum would. Nod and just act as if it's not bothering her anymore. Her reaction intrigued the twins because they actually were waiting for a violent reaction. They knew Jenna hated Naomi to a great proportion…and vice versa. So their Mum not having any reaction upon learning Naomi's return meant something weird is happening. But just like Jenna, all they did was agree and stay silent. Well Jenna had that talk with Naomi. So in a sense she kind of took her word that she won't bother Emily anymore; just as Jenna has been trying her best to be a good mum to Emily. So Jenna wasn't that worried that Naomi would bother Emily because as far as she was concerned, Naomi is still doing her part of the deal… not bothering Emily and still out of her life.

After that, the dinner conversations were mostly about James talking about his life in school and Rob about his gym…again.

At the twins' bedroom. Emily and Katie are busy doing "something".

Katie breaks the silence "What a dinner ryt Ems? I don't remember having that intense of a conversation for a long time. Effy and Naomi haven't been here for 24 hours and they already made such an impact tonight. That's gotta say something…" Katie waits for Emily's reaction but nothing comes out of the brunette. She just keeps quiet and rests on her bed. "Okay… so do you have plans for tonight? Are you and Mandy going out?" something about Emily's actions tell Katie she's not in party mode but…

"Yeah. Me and Mandy are going out tonight. Maybe go meet some Uni friends. Wanna go?" Upon the mention of Uni friends made Katie react in such a homophobic way. Not that she's still being a homophobe or something but there's something weird and annoying about Emily's choice of Uni friends. And them being gay didn't really bother much Katie its just that they seemed fake and obnoxious to her.

"Uni friends? Are those you're lezza friends? (Emily Nods)…well in that case, pass. Sorry Ems. I'm past my homophobic ways but I honestly don't like your new friends. They're weird. Plus, I think one of your friends like me or something…" Katie's reaction pissed Emily a bit. She knew Katie was okay with her being gay and everything. She even likes Mandy for her, well Katie acts like it. But something about her new friends made Katie aloof whenever she sees them.

"Fine don't go. You don't have to be so openly against it…or homo in that matter. And what makes you think one of them likes you? You're too full of yourself Katie. I'm sure no one likes the way you are Katie…no offense. They're no different from your friends. Except their more of human beings than the lot of yours…" Katie didn't want to react anymore because she knew she had made a mistake telling Emily how she felt about her friends. Instead, she just said sorry and then watched Emily leave with Mandy.

After a while, someone called Katie in her phone.

"Katie here… (Recognizes the one on the phone) Effy? Glad you called. Just had a bad conversation with Ems. So why did you call? (Effy tells her about where they would meet tomorrow) Uncle Pete's? Ah okay. It's been a while since I last got there… so is Naomi gonna be there tom? Well I need to inform it to Ems before she agrees to go. She needs to be okay with it. (Effy answers back)… hmm okay. I sort of missed that lezza bitch too. Don't tell her that though! I missed our _bitch-aton_. It was the most interesting part of my day before. So did you met up with your friends? (Effy answers) Okay so we're gonna meet them tomorrow? That's nice. Wait what about Panda and Thomo? (Effy answers) So they're gonna be back one of these days?... Geez what's taking them so long? Don't worry I'll tell JJ to meet with us tomorrow. It would be fucking interesting to see the lot of us together after one year… well except for Cook. He's still in jail. (Both Katie and Effy laugh) So anyways, see you tomorrow? Can't wait." After that, Effy ends the call.

At the other part of the phone line, Effy is seated on someone else's porch. Seemingly interested and excited on the outcomes of what might happen the day after. As she is busy thinking about it, someone comes out of the door. It is then revealed to be Naomi.

"So what are you smiling about, Eff?" She is seemingly interested on why Effy is smiling weirdly…as if she has this plan. "So how was your wonderful day back in dear old Bristol? Did something interesting happen today?" Effy composed her answer before retuning Naomi's question.

"Fine, met some old friends today. Aren't you going to ask who they were?" Naomi kind of got the hint but just nodded. "I met certain twins today." Naomi was still surprised upon hearing these. Not sure on how to answer Effy.

Naomi containing her excitement and curiosity "Really? So how was it seeing them?...I mean did they changed?" Effy knew Naomi was breathing heavily now. Being so curious and stuff… possibly hearing something about Emily for the first time since they left a year ago.

"Fine. Katie didn't change much. Emily… (Effy stopped herself from telling Naomi how much she changed. That the red-head she once loved was no longer a red-head and that she was dating someone already. She wanted Naomi to find this out on her own. So instead she just said) she's still Emily. I didn't have the chance to talk to them that much though. But it was fun. You should've seen their faces when they saw me."

"Nice. Well glad one of us actually had an interesting day. I got stuck with Mum and Kieran the whole fucking day. I swear if I have to do the things I had to do today, I'd rather hit myself with a rock." Naomi and Effy usually make use of what happened between Katie and Effy on the woods as a sort of metaphor and well just a joke. Effy is no longer affected by it. She even jokes about it herself.

"Well don't do that. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Common it's not a funeral. You're Mum's getting married! Be happy."

Naomi answers boringly "Eff…it was THAT bad. I got stuck choosing the bridal shower and other girly stuff. I never saw so much pink in my entire life. My Mum is getting married. That's the weird thing. Seriously, didn't you hear all the things I told you about my Mum? She's a fucking cliché. And it's with Kieran! For Fucks sake… Kieran of all people… (Wants to change the topic) Anyways…"

Effy then stops Naomi from her over babbling "Relax Nomi… we just got back and you're already stressing out. Besides, it's gonna be interesting yeah? With us meeting the gang and all…" Naomi didn't contradict Effy anymore. She didn't even want to push the topic on Emily. She just nodded and accepted Effy's comments.

"Yeah whatever, it's going to be a fucking holiday to remember. (Looks at the stars) Obviously Bristol won't be Bristol without the drama. (Looks at Effy smiling and decides to join the fun) you're actually enjoying this aren't you Eff? (Laughs) Get ready Bristol. It's going to be one a heck of a summer! We're back. Let's do these the old fashioned way shall we? Let's make some headlines.


End file.
